


the line

by mantafizz



Series: crossing into the unknown [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, If i do, Other, also shippin real ppl is weird, and ill change it, no offense, phil techno and wil are mentioned, please call me out, probs wont add them till way later, so no shippin real ppl here my friends, tommy and tubbo trust bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantafizz/pseuds/mantafizz
Summary: Those whom crossed the line, never came back.And their brothers crossed it, and its been years since they've come, and Tommy and Tubbo left a long time ago. Because they know, they know that they will never come back.So, instead, Tommy and Tubbo will go to find them. But what a journey that will be, and they will grow up more along the way, changing, and molding into new people.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: crossing into the unknown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967572
Kudos: 38





	the line

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I would love any constructive criticism or any theories you may think of! 
> 
> This is my second work, and im hoping to make it kinda long? but we will see where it'll go!
> 
> feel free to dm me on insta, it should be the same as my handle on here!

There was a line no one dared cross, for the unknown was too much for these people.  
Those who wanted to prove themselves, those whom passed the line that separated them from the unknown, who passed through the portal, tended to never come back. 

Many stories circulated, from a paradise with beaches and towns of gold, to the equivalent to hell. But no story was ever proven, for no one ever came back. Those who were optimistic, wished for the best. Those who were pessimistic and anxiety-ridden, thought the worst. Oh boy, how correct they were. 

In this story we have two boys who had grown up to fast, their family went past the line, and they never came back for poor Tommy and Tubbo. 

As children tended to do though, they adapted, and learned. They fought, learned how to defend themselves, but most importantly they learned to always be there for each other. And to never pass the line, but they wanted to find their family, so they will, and they did. 

They past many lines in society, but they had never passed into the line of the unknown. 

And they will, so just wait, they will pass it. It might end in chaos, but they will pass it.

So, the story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! See you soon! and sorry this one was so short, it was just a kinda cryptic explanation for this start of the story!


End file.
